La Ocasión
by experimentando
Summary: - Shohoku había perdido el campeonato nacional, pero otra oportunidad para ganarlo se avecinaba en el campeonato de invierno, aunque... muchas cosas estaban por cambiar, sobre todo, muchas sorpresas...
1. Chapter 1

LA OCASIÓN

**ALGUNOS CAMBIOS**

Comenzaba otro semestre en la preparatoria Shohoku; ahora se avecinaba el campeonato de invierno, y también, comenzaban etapas de cambios para todos los jóvenes de Shohoku.

-¡¿QUÉ? – exclamaron todos asombrados.

-No se preocupen muchachos, los acompañaré para el campeonato nacional.

-Pero profesor Anzai, ¿por qué no nos había dicho antes?

-No se había dado la oportunidad Miyagui – dijo sereno como siempre – pero, además de anunciarles que estaré ausente, también debo comunicarles otra cosa – todos asintieron – los dejaré en las mejores manos que puede haber, les pido que aprovechen el tiempo con su nuevo entrenador y aprendan lo que más puedan.

-¿Otro entrenador? – preguntó un poco decepcionado Mitsui.

-Sí, deberán hacerle caso en todo, aunque les cueste un poco Jojojo.

-Claro… - dijo un poco conmocionado aun por tantas noticias juntas el nuevo pequeño capitán – y, ¿Cuándo podremos conocerlo?

-Bueno… ya debería haber llegado – dijo mirando su reloj – no debe tardar – sonriendo como siempre.

-Oye gordito, pero volverás al campeonato ¿verdad? – Amasando su papada como siempre – recuerda que los menos talentosos necesitan tus enseñanzas jajaja.

-¡Ya déjalo Hanamichi! – Gritaban Mitsui y el capitán Ryota.

-Torpe…

-¡Rukawa!

En ese momento, se abre la puerta del gimnasio que da de inmediato al patio. Todos miraron de inmediato, nadie reconocía a esa persona.

-Lo siento Mitsuyoshi, no reconocía las calles – dijo entrando hacia el profesor.

-Jojojo no hay problema – todos miraban como esa persona se ponía al lado del profesor y estrechaba su mano, sin mencionar que lo tratara por su nombre.

-Asique… ellos son – dijo examinándolos con la mirada.

-Sí, son ellos – el profesor dirigió la mirada a sus estudiantes – muchachos, ella es Lena Auerbach, su nueva entrenadora.

-¡¿QUÉ? – nadie podía creerlo, ¡Era una mujer! Además, muy joven.

-Oye gordito, ya basta de bromas… - dijo divertido.

-No es broma Sakuragui, ella me sustituirá en los próximos meses.

-Pero, ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó inevitablemente Mitsui apuntándola.

-Diez y ocho años.

-¡¿Diez y ocho? – todos estaban boqui abiertos, nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaban, ella sonreía levemente.

-Pero ¿qué puede enseñarnos ella? ¡Es muy joven!

-Sakuragui, con ella estarán en las mejores manos – dijo con brillo en sus lentes.

Nadie podía creerlo, primero, el profesor se iba por recomendaciones médicas unos meses a otro lugar, y luego, serían entrenados por una notablemente extranjera que además, ¡Tenía diez y ocho años! Solo podía ser una broma… aunque viendo que el profesor hablaba muy enserio, no les quedó más que creer.

-Bueno muchachos, nos veremos en unos meses para ir al campeonato nacional. Confío en que lo lograran nuevamente; recuerden siempre que ustedes son muy fuertes – todos asintieron con determinación.

-Cuídese mucho profesor – haciendo una reverencia, todos la imitaron.

-Muchas gracias Ayako – dijo sonriéndole a ella y los demás – Lena, vamos a arreglar los asuntos pendientes – ella asintió, y se fue junto a él sin despedirse de ninguno de los muchachos con las manos en los bolsillos.

En ese momento, entran Kogure y Akagui que habían esperado para entrar, ya que era algo privado. Al ver las caras de todos, se preocuparon mucho.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-¡Cuatro ojos! – exclama sonriente Sakuragui.

-Veo que ya volviste, ¿estás mejor de tu lesión?

-¡Claro que sí! El talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragui volvió para llevar a su equipo al primer lugar jajaja – todos suspiraron.

-Nunca cambiarás cabeza hueca – dijo Akagui cruzado de brazos, luego miró al ojiazul – Rukawa, pensé que estarías en la selección.

-Hoy no me tocaba entrenar – contestó escuetamente.

-Ah ya veo.

-Oigan, ¿por qué tenían esas caras cuando entramos?

-Superior Kogure, lo que sucede es que el profesor Anzai se irá unos meses por salud – explicó la nueva segunda asistente, Haruko.

-¿Le sucedió algo malo?

-No, recomendaciones médicas.

-O sea que estarán solos…

-Eso pensábamos Akagui, pero resulta que aparte de darnos esa noticia, nos presentó a nuestro nuevo entrenador, bueno… entrenadora.

-¿Entrenadora? – preguntaron al unísono Akagui y Kogure.

-Sí, se llama Lena Auerbach y tiene diez y ocho años – dijo aun sin creérselo Mitsui.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Kogure, todos lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ayako.

-No… debe ser una coincidencia, es imposible…

-¡Dinos que pasa Kogure! – exclamó Mitsui intrigado.

-¿No se han dado cuenta del apellido? – todos se miraron y luego negaron, cuatro ojos suspiró -Auerbach, ¡Él es el mejor entrenador de basquetbol de toda la historia!

-¡Es cierto! – Exclamó Ayako – será posible que ella y él…

-No lo sé… - dijo Kogure sin creérselo, todos estaban asombrados con el posible hecho que fuera así, pero no estaban seguros.

-Pues yo no sé quién sea, pero ninguna chica va a enseñarle algo a este jugador tan talentoso jajaja – rio como siempre con su posición característica.

-¡Hanamichi! – Lo regañó Ryota – si el profesor confía en ella, entonces nosotros también debemos hacerlo. Esto va para todos, deben tenerle mucho respeto y hacer lo que el profesor Anzai nos pidió, ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí! – gritaron todos.

-Aunque… no podemos negar que es muy hermosa…

-Oye Mitsuito, es nuestra entrenadora, no puedes fijarte en ella – lo molestó divertido.

-Era solo un comentario torpe, ¡y no me digas así! – exclamó enojado, Hanamichi rio como siempre.

Ese día entrenaron normalmente. Al terminar, los chicos fueron a los vestidores como siempre, mientras Haruko y Ayako arreglaban todo.

-Ayako, ¿Tú crees que esa chica sea quien cree el superior Kogure?

-No lo sé, pero de ser así, entendería por completo al profesor en confiar en ella. Ese entrenador, llevó a muchos equipos a la cima, es considerado el mejor de la historia, además también por sus excentricidades.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Su mal carácter, sus dichos y solo comer comida china – explicó riéndose – si ella es pariente de él, será muy interesante.

-Supongo – dijo Haruko – además, es una chica muy linda, pero viste raro ¿no?

-Pienso lo mismo, se ve como rebelde – dijo Ayako sonriendo de lado – es extraño ver a una chica con chaqueta de cuero, jeans totalmente ajustados, anillos y más de dos pendientes en las orejas.

-Sí, pero aun así, ella se veía… genial – dijo Haruko un poco emocionada – igualmente era hermosa.

-Rubia y de ojos calipso claros… - dijo Ayako mirando el techo – definitivamente, esto va a estar interesante… - ambas sonrieron.

[…]

Al día siguiente, Ayako y Ryota estaban charlando en clases como siempre en las mañanas antes de que llegara el profesor.

-¿Hoy vendrá la nueva entrenadora?

-No lo sé Ayako, no nos dijeron nada – contestó pensativo – pero la verdad, Hanamichi tiene razón en algo – Ayako lo miró curiosa - ¿Qué puede enseñarnos alguien tan joven?

-Eso no lo puedes saber… tendremos que esperar para saberlo, además, el profesor Anzai por algo confía en ella, tanto, que los dejó a ustedes en sus manos – Ryota asintió.

-Tienes razón... – contestó aun pensativo sobre el tema.

En eso, el profesor abre la puerta del salón, y todos proceden a sentarse en lugar que les corresponde. Deja sus cosas en la mesa y procede a escribir un nombre en la pizarra.

-Buenos días alumnos – saluda amablemente.

-Buenos días profesor – contestan todos al unísono.

-Antes de empezar la clase, les presentaré a su nueva compañera a partir de hoy. Pasa – le pide a la chica que estaba en el pasillo, ella asiente y lo hace. El profesor le hace un gesto para que se presente.

-Mi nombre es Sumire Ohmiya, un placer conocerlos a todos – se presenta haciendo una reverencia, todos empiezan a murmurar cosas.

-Sean amables con ellas – pide el profesor – siéntate ahí por favor – ella asiente y se sienta en lugar vacío cerca de la ventana tras de Ryota.

Ryota se pone un poco nervioso, ya que la chica era muy linda. Tenía unos ojos verdes claros preciosos, cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta mitad de espalda y una tez blanca preciosa, como de porcelana. Realmente muy hermosa.

Después de la clase, Ayako inmediatamente se presentó con ella y ofreció enseñarle el colegio, lo que la chica aceptó encantada. Le enseñó absolutamente todo y Ayako también le contaba sobre el equipo y los miembros, ella escuchaba con mucha atención todo, inmediatamente se habían hecho muy amigas.

-Deberías ir a ver la práctica, todas las niñas de la escuela lo hacen siempre… quizá le tomes el gusto – Ohmiya sonrió.

-Como recién me mudé a Kanagawa, no creo que pueda, tengo muchas que arreglar. Pero prometo que en unos pocos días iré sin falta – Ayako asintió.

-Me parece bien. ¿Te inscribirás a algún club? – Sumire asintió de inmediato.

-¡Sí! – Respondió emocionada – al club de natación, me encanta ese deporte –añadió feliz, lo que le sorprendió a Ayako.

-¿En Tokio también lo practicabas?

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado la verdad, aunque es mi hobby, ya que en realidad, quiero ser médico – Ayako casi salta de su banca.

-¡Yo también! Quiero ser internista y por eso me esfuerzo tanto en mis calificaciones – Sumire sonrió.

-Yo también, no es fácil estudiar medicina – Ayako hizo una mueca estando de acuerdo – yo quiero ser cardióloga – dijo con un poco de brillo en sus ojos, pero combinado con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta Ayako notando la reacción de Ohmiya, ella niega de inmediato.

-Perfectamente, no me pasa nada – se excusó de inmediato, Ayako asintió sin creerle mucho, pero no quiso indagar más en el tema.

De inmediato Sumire estaba en boca de todos, los alumnos en los pasillos y en todos lados comentaban su belleza y su tan amable forma de ser. Sin duda se había vuelto popular desde el primer día, pero ella no tenía idea de absolutamente nada.

[…]

-Bien, ¡vamos calentar! – grita Ryota aplaudiendo con las manos.

-¡Sí! – exclaman todos.

Empiezan con el entrenamiento, mientras Haruko les toma el tiempo con el cronómetro. Entre tanto, Ayako arreglaba los balones y los implementos para practicar. Ryota era estricto, los hacía entrenar duramente. Luego de correr comenzaron a alongar para practicar pases. Luego de la práctica de pases, venía la práctica de tiros.

-Practicaremos dos contra dos, fórmense.

-¡Sí capitán!

Todos hacían caso, quizá no era alto como Akagui, pero igualmente daba miedo, sin contar su fama…

-¿Quién será el desafortunado que se enfrente a este genio? Jajaja – rio en su posición de Talentoso.

-Desafortunado… – dijo irónico el ojiazul.

-¡Maldito Rukawa! – gritó apuntándolo.

-¡Hanamichi! Ya vamos a empezar la práctica - el pelirrojo siguió gruñendo.

Cuando salió Rukawa, obviamente todas gritaban a más no poder. Haruko como siempre estaba con corazones en sus ojos, asique Sakuragui decidió lucirse, y que mejor que tener a Rukawa de oponente.

-¡Ahora verás zorro! – gritó mientras llevaba el balón a la canasta

Saltó para hacer una clavada, pero Rukawa empujó el balón que dio un bote en el tablero y quedó en manos del ''compañero'' de Rukawa.

-¡Hanamichi! ¡Eres un estúpido! – gritaban sus amigos.

-¡Ya cállense miserables!

-Jajaja– el ejército reía.

-No te preocupes Sakuragui, ¡yo sé que tú puedes!

-Haruko… - suspiró sonrojado.

-Hanamichi ¡concéntrate! – lo regañó Ryota.

-Ay está bien – dijo haciendo una mini rabieta, y salió persiguiendo a sus contrincantes.

Estaban en eso, entre los gritos de las animadoras de Rukawa y las risas del ejército, cuando Ryota ve a la misma persona del día anterior entrando. Todos los que estaban observando la práctica la miran, ya que nadie sabía quién era; los chicos paran de inmediato de entrenar y el capitán se acerca a ella.

-Hola señorita Auerbach, es un placer tenerla aquí – dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola – dijo ella con su tono de voz ronco, pero muy cautivador – por favor, reúne al equipo.

-Sí – acata el de inmediato y aplaude – ¡reunión de equipo!

Ella avanza junto a Miyagui y todos la rodean, todos nerviosos por su belleza, pero expectantes de saber cómo era, ya que con suerte había hablado.

-Como les dijo Mitsuyoshi ayer, soy su entrenadora. Antes que nada, díganme Lena, el que no lo haga será castigado – dijo seria, todos asintieron. Con esos ojos penetrantes, daba miedo.

-Como usted diga – se apresuró a decir Ryota.

-¿Eres el capitán verdad?

-Sí, Ryota Miyagui.

-Ya los conozco a todos – dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su jeans – Lamento decir que no soy tan amable como su director, ténganlo presente – todos tragaron saliva - ahora, harán un partido. Kakuta, Rukawa, Yasuda, Sakuragui, Ishi, un equipo; el otro, Miyagui, Mitsui, Kuwata, Sasauka, Shiozaki – se dio media vuelta y se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados.

Todos rápidamente hicieron lo que les dijo, sin reclamar nada, se notaba muy estricta. Rukawa estaba intrigado, ¿acaso ella sería tan buena que el profesor la dejó a cargo? Le gustaría comprobarlo.

-Ayako – la manager que reaccionaba igual que todos, se acercó un poco nerviosa.

-Dígame.

-Tú tienes los registros de los partidos de este año ¿no?

-Sí, están todos en una carpeta en mi locker.

-Bien, ve a buscarlos por favor – ella asintió.

-Claro, enseguida regreso – se dirigió a Haruko – Serás árbitro mientras traigo unos papeles.

-Pe…pero.

-Volveré enseguida, descuida – le sonrió, Haruko asintió tomando el silbato.

Todos estaban listos, Kuwata con Sakuragui iban a saltar.

-A ver si puedes ganarle a este genio jajaja – Kuwata tragó saliva.

Haruko se acerca y se pone en medio, lanza el balón al aire y retrocede. Obviamente lo gana Sakuragui y lo recibe Rukawa.

-¡Buen pase Hanamichi! – grita Takamiya.

-¡Cállense miserables! – responde enojado, siguen riéndose.

Lena observaba todo con detenimiento. Se fijó en ciertas cosas muy especiales que quería verificar, sin duda eran un gran equipo, pero necesitaban pulir muchas cosas significativas, partiendo por la rivalidad de Rukawa y Sakuragui que entorpecía el juego.

Pasados unos minutos, llega Ayako y le entrega la carpeta. La chica de ojos calipsos comienza a verla, y subía también la mirada para ver el juego.

-¿Quién será ella?

-No lo sé Oockus, pero se me imagina que debe ser la entrenadora que nos dijo Hanamichi.

-Pues es hermosa – dijo baboso Takamiya.

-Es cierto, y así seria se ve más sexy – corroboró Oockus.

El partido terminó, había ganado el equipo del capitán. Lena le hizo un gesto a Miyagui para que reuniera al equipo, lo que hizo de inmediato.

-Hay muchas cosas que faltan en este equipo, muchísimas – dijo seria entregándole la carpeta a Ayako sin verla, los chicos bajaron la mirada y algunos se ofendieron un poco – pero, lo esencial lo tienen – añadió sonriendo leve, nadie sabía de qué hablaba.

-Debe referirse a este jugador tan talentoso jajaja.

-Torpe…

-Maldito Rukawa – dijo gruñendo levantando un puño.

-¡Tranquilízate Hanamichi! – regañó Ryota, Lena miraba divertida al pelirrojo, le gustaba esa actitud.

-Desde mañana correrán más tiempo antes de empezar y practicarán por quince minutos distancias cortas.

-¿Distancias cortas? – preguntó Sakuragui con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Correr de un extremo al otro de la cancha una y otra vez – explicó Mitsui suspirando.

-Eso no es nada para este genio jajaja

-Me alegro, porque hoy te quedas hasta más tarde, igual Rukawa – ambos se sorprenden – los demás, pueden irse – dijo sentándose en la silla que era para el profesor Anzai.

-Claro, muchas gracias señorita por aceptar entrenarnos – dijo Ryota haciendo una reverencia.

Ella solo asiente y todos se van, muy curiosos por que sus compañeros se quedaban. Los dos chicos no sabían que hacer, solo atinan a acercarse.

-Antes que nada, cierren las puertas – ellos asienten.

Las niñas al ver acercarse a su amor gritan, pero este les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-No me esperen muchachos y lleven a Haruko a casa – pidió Sakuragui cerrando de inmediato, ni siquiera pudieron contestarle, cuando ya no estaba.

-Bueno… tendremos que esperar a Haruko – dijo Yohei.

-¿Que le dirá a Hanamichi y Rukawa esa chica?

-No lo sé gordo, pero la curiosidad me mata.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a su nueva entrenadora, esta se puso de pie y puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Vi un video del partido contra Sannoh, ustedes hacen una excelente combinación.

-Él solo asistió una jugada, el talentoso aquí soy yo – dijo Sakuragui desviando la mirada con una mueca, Rukawa Suspiró.

-Es precisamente esa disposición que tienen la que afecta al equipo – ambos la miraron sorprendidos – deben aprender a jugar en equipo los dos, los problemas personales, que no tengo idea cuales sean, se quedan fuera de la cancha, sobre todo para ti Sakuragui.

-¡Ni muerto hago dupla con este zorro apestoso! – exclamó enojado.

-Idiota.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste imbécil? – ella se puso a reír, y ellos se callaron mirándola.

-Está bien, son muy tercos para entender con palabras asique haremos un trato – dijo sonriendo leve, ellos no entendían – ustedes dos jugarán contra mí ahora, si pueden encestar aunque sea solo una vez, no les pediré nada, es más, serán los únicos que podrán desobedecerme cuando quieran, ¿qué dicen? – pregunta levantando una ceja.

Ambos quedaron asombrados por esa propuesta.

-Igual tendríamos que jugar juntos… - dice Rukawa, que no le desagradaba la idea, ya que ella se mostraba confiada y por lo que dijo Kogure, tenía mucha curiosidad. Rukawa sabía perfectamente quien era Arnold Auerbach.

-Solo será una vez, ustedes deciden, pero rápido - dijo mirando el techo.

-¡No jugaré con este zorro! ¡Ya lo dije!

-Pensé que no eras cobarde – lo provocó desviando la mirada rascando su cabeza.

-¡¿Que dijiste? ¿Cobarde yo? – ella asiente mirándolo desafiante.

-Ya verás, ¡caerás contra este genio! Además, te darás cuenta que yo solo puedo vencerte, asique ¡acepto!

-¿Y tú? – le pregunta a Rukawa.

-Está bien, acepto – ella sonríe.

-Bien, yo tendré que hacer diez puntos, sin embargo, si ustedes hacen solo uno, ganan.

-¡JÁ! Ya verás que te haré diez puntos – ella solo sonríe.

Lena se saca su chaqueta y un cole que tenía en su muñeca, se hace una cola de caballo, lo que realzaba más su hermoso rostro. Estaba solo con una polera blanca ajustada manga corta, jeans ajustados completamente y zapatillas beige.

-Empieza tu – dice arrogante Sakuragui, ella asiente boteando el balón.

-Te advierto zorro, ¡no me estorbes!

-Lo mismo digo…

Los tres se pusieron en posición en el centro.

-Ahora… - dice Lena boteando – ¡ya!

Ambos se acercan rodeándola y ella solo boteaba, pero sin que se dieran cuenta, demasiado veloz de hecho, pasa el balón entre las piernas de Sakuragui, y haciendo un pivote, sale de su marca para tomar el balón. Corre muy rápido, incluso para ellos dos que la perseguían con todas sus fuerzas, y anota con un tiro sencillo.

-Vamos, jueguen enserio – pide pasándole el balón a Rukawa, ambos reaccionan al ver la capacidad de la chica, ambos se molestan.

"Ya verás que ganaré" piensan al mismo tiempo ambos.

Ella se pone en posición para defender su canasta en el centro. Rukawa avanza y Sakuragui marcaba a Lena. El ojiazul corre a la canasta y ella se desmarca con facilidad, corriendo tras Rukawa, el chico salta para hacer una clavada, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una mano le arrebata el balón y choca contra el tablero. Rukawa abre los ojos a más no poder por eso.

Sakuragui recibe el balón y ella rápidamente se lo quita con un suave toque por debajo de este haciendo que se eleve, luego da un manotazo y lo envía lejos.

-¡Tarado! – lo regaña Rukawa al ver que se lo robaron de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Rukawa? – grita yendo junto con él persiguiendo a la chica, pero ésta ya estaba encestando un tiro con salto.

-Cuatro, cero – dice sonriendo, los chicos la miran con furia, ella solo se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

Era el turno de Lena, ella boteaba el balón yendo hacia el centro, pero ellos estaban como una barrera. Se acerca y les da la espalda, ellos la rodean como en el principio, pero Lena rápidamente finge que lanzará y Sakuragui salta, lo que ella aprovecha y avanza.

Rukawa la sigue de cerca alcanzándola, Lena se detiene de súbito haciéndole una finta con la mirada y Rukawa se da cuenta que la chica quedó atrás, lanza preciosamente, canasta de tres puntos.

-Siete, cero – dice lanzándole el balón ahora a Sakuragui.

"Maldita sea, es muy rápida" piensa Rukawa cansado, con solo eso ya se había cansado. Sakuragui, estaba inmóvil maldiciendo, no podía creer que le estuviera dando una paliza.

Lena se pone en el centro esperando que ellos avancen. Sakuragui tenía una mirada seria y boteaba el balón, ahora veía que ella era muy buena. Apura el dribleo, y comienza a correr contra Lena.

-¡Pásamela! – grita Rukawa, pero Sakuragui no escucha y sigue.

Lena lo intercepta y se lo quita de un manotazo.

-¡Maldición! – exclama Sakuragui furioso tras de ella, igual Rukawa.

Ella llega a la línea de tres puntos y tira antes que pudieran hacer algo.

-Diez – dice antes incluso que el balón entrara, y luego… lo hace.

Los chicos respiraban agitadamente, se apoyaban en las rodillas, aun no podían creerlo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Tu entrenadora Sakuragui – responde recogiendo el balón – quizá, si hubieran jugado en equipo, podrían haber encestado.

-¿Quizá? – Rukawa no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Sí, quizá. Y, como yo gané, ustedes me harán caso. Asique, de ahora en adelante, sus problemas personales, quedan fuera de la cancha. No en el entrenamiento ni en ningún otra parte, solo en los partidos, ¿queda claro? – ambos apretaron los puños y asienten, tendrían que soportarse, lo que odiaban…

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo cuatro ojos?

-¿Quién es ese? – interrogó confundida yendo a las bancas, haciendo con un gesto para que ellos la siguieran.

-Ah, se llama Kogure, era el sub capitán.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que quizá estabas emparentada con un entrenador famoso, por tu apellido.

-Ah eso, pensé que no se habían dado cuenta – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces es cierto? – Rukawa estaba emocionado, él era reconocido, había llevado a la cima a muchos, le agradaba mucho la idea.

-Sí, es cierto, él me entrenó personalmente – Ambos se sorprendieron mucho.

-Y, ¿de qué conoces al gordito? – ella rió un poco, le gustaba ese apodo.

-Conozco a mucha gente de éste ámbito – dijo bebiendo agua de su botella – pero, él es especial – añadió sonriendo – en fin, muchas preguntas – dijo frunciendo el ceño – ahora, Sakuragui, puedes irte, tu Rukawa quédate -El ojiazul quedó sorprendido.

-¿Lo entrenarás en secreto? Que mala eres, desperdicias el tiempo con este zorro apestoso, deberías aprovecharlo en un genio como yo – dijo apuntándose con su posición de talentoso.

-Vete con cuidado Sakuragui – dijo dándole a entender que no respondería nada más.

Sakuragui gruñó y asintió de mala gana. Se fue a los vestuarios y el ojiazul se quedó ahí, esperando que Lena le hablara.

-Kaede Rukawa ¿verdad? – preguntó miraba unas hojas.

-Sí.

-Mmm – dijo pensativa, luego cerró la carpeta mirándolo – te he visto jugar, eres bueno – el chico se sintió aliviado, no se lo decía cualquier persona.

-Gracias.

-Sin embargo – dijo sentándose – hay algo que no te permite progresar como tu quisieras, ¿me equivoco? – Rukawa abrió los ojos, no sabía que decir. Kaede sabía que eso era cierto pero no pensó que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera él sabía porque pasaba eso – el basquetbol, no se trata solo de técnicas, habilidad y querer ser el mejor, también se trata de otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?

-Sí, pero esas cosas, no te las puedo decir yo – Rukawa apretó los puños y bajó la mirada frustrado – te haré una pregunta, solo una – Rukawa la miró intrigado – ¿eres feliz?

[…]


	2. Chapter 2

**OJOS BELLOS**

-Buenos días Ohmiya – la saluda amistosamente Ayako, Sumire sonríe.

-Muy buenos días Ayako – le responde de igual manera – pero por favor, llámame Sumire ¿está bien? – Ayako sonríe de sobre manera.

-Por supuesto que sí – Sumire asiente.

Llegan a su salón de clases ante las miradas de todos los alumnos, miradas que Sumire notaba pero decidía no tomar en cuenta, ya que no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención, pero lamentablemente para ella, era inevitable.

-¡Ayako! – exclama un compañero de ellas y se acerca a las dos.

-¿Cómo estás Egami? – pregunta Ayako dejando sus cosas en su asiento, igual que Sumire.

-Bien gracias… lo siento, pero quería preguntarte ¿Quién es la chica rubia que estaba ayer en los entrenamientos del equipo de basquetbol? ¡Es el rumor de hoy día! – Ayako al escuchar eso muere de risa, Ohmiya la mira curiosa ya que no entendía nada.

-Es nuestra nueva entrenadora, parece que les gustó a todos – le dijo picarona a su compañero que se sonrojó a más no poder.

-B-Bueno… yo… - Ayako seguía riendo.

-¡Ayako! – exclama Ryota nada contento por la escena tras de ella, Egami al ver eso y sabiendo la reputación del capitán de basquetbol, se retira de inmediato.

-Buen día Ryota – lo saluda con una gran sonrisa como siempre – Egami me contaba lo popular que se ha vuelto Lena, todos los alumnos no dejan de hablar de eso – explica guiñándole el ojo, Ryota ciertamente respira más aliviado y se dirige a su asiento para dejar sus cosas.

-Bueno días Miyagui – lo saluda Sumire sonriendo.

-Buen día Ohmiya – responde amable, ciertamente esa chica le caía muy bien.

En ese momento, se comienzan a escuchar murmullos en toda la clase, y una voz conocida interrumpe la conversación de los tres chicos.

-Miyagui – lo llama un chico junto a él.

-Mitsui, ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunta confundido.

-Hola Mitsui – Saluda Ayako amable como siempre.

-Hola Ayako – contesta educado, ella sonríe. Mitsui se da vuelta para seguir hablando con Ryota, cuando se fija en la chica que estaba tras de él, casi se le salen los ojos al verla… ¡era preciosa! Ella le sonríe levemente.

-¡Mitsui! – lo llama casi por tercera vez Ryota mientras Ayako muere de risa.

-Ah, lo siento… - se disculpa torpemente – bueno, venía a avisarte que hoy no puedo quedarme a entrenar, debo ir a control por mi rodilla.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunta preocupada Ayako.

-No, no es nada, es solo un simple control - ambos asienten aliviados.

-A todo esto, déjame presentarte a nuestra nueva compañera, ella es Sumire Ohmiya – Mitsui la mira sintiendo algo muy extraño en su pecho.

-Mucho gusto superior – saluda ella haciendo una reverencia "Que tierna es…" piensa Mitsui embobado.

-El gusto es mío, Hisashi Mitsui – se presenta atolondradamente, ella le sonríe – bueno, yo me voy, solo venía a eso… nos vemos – se despide saliendo raudamente de ahí.

-¿Se siente bien? – pregunta Ohmiya a sus dos compañeros, ellos mueren de risa.

-Más que bien… - contesta Ayako divertida, Sumire no entendía nada.

[…]

La semana pasó absolutamente tranquila, Lena no había ido en esos días a ver al equipo, pero Rukawa no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho su nueva entrenadora, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Como era sábado, ya había terminado de entrenar y ahora estaba en una cancha cerca de su casa haciéndolo, pero algo más distraído. Lanza el balón para hacer una canasta de tres puntos, pero falla…

-La concentración es vital – lo interrumpe una voz en la entrada de la cancha, el ojiazul mira y ve a su entrenadora.

-Buenos días – saluda cortésmente haciendo una débil reverencia, ella asiente y se acerca.

-No le des tantas vueltas al asunto… si buscas las respuestas no las encontrarás, debes esperar que nazcan espontáneamente y no forzarlas – Kaede asiente viéndola tomar el balón - ¿entrenas mucho? – pregunta mientras lanza el balón y encesta.

-Cada vez que puedo – contesta simplemente.

-O sea… ¿siempre? – El ojiazul asiente – por eso duermes tanto, le dedicas todo tu tiempo a esto… - Kaede solo miraba el suelo, ella rio un poco, pero no de manera molesta e irrespetuosa – bueno, encantada jugaría contigo, pero debo llegar a no sé qué parte – dijo fastidiada, Kaede la miró sin entender.

-¿No sabe la dirección? – pregunta curioso, ella asiente.

-Algo así, pero es mejor… así investigo esta ciudad – dice con las manos en los bolsillos – bueno, me voy. Deja de pensar demasiado y concéntrate – lo regaña suavemente pegándole despacio con la punta de su dedo índice en la frente - ¡Nos vemos! – Exclama yéndose dándole la espalda, Rukawa la mira irse… "Lo mejor será que siga su consejo'' piensa suspirando…

[…]

-Lo siento… iba distraída, de verdad lo siento – se disculpa la ojiverde al chocar con alguien cuando voltea la esquina de su colegio.

-Descuida – contesta el chico ayudándola a pararse, ya que se había caído. Pero se da cuenta quien es y automáticamente él siente un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Superior Mitsui! – Exclama ella asombrada – buenos días – saluda de inmediato haciendo una reverencia – por favor, perdóneme…

-No te preocupes, enserio… de todos modos, yo igual iba distraído – Ella asiente con una sonrisa - ¿Entremos? – Sumire asiente y ambos se encaminan a la escuela.

Mitsui la va a dejar a su salón sin saber mucho por qué… pero esa mirada tan tierna e ingenua de ella lo cautivó desde el primer momento, y él notaba como su corazón le gritaba cada vez que la veía mediante latidos, que ella no le era indiferente.

-Buen día Ayako – la saludó como siempre.

-Hola Sumire… veo que llegaste muy bien acompañada – le dice picarona, Sumire sonríe.

-Nos encontramos en la puerta – explica sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mitsui es un chico muy popular. Desde que ingresó al equipo, las chicas le sobran… ¿Lo encuentras guapo? – Ohmiya se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno… objetivamente lo es, además… esa cicatriz se le ve muy bien – reconoció un poco cohibida, Ayako moría de risa.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó sin rodeos, Sumire negó de inmediato.

-Solo dije que es guapo, aparte no lo conozco, no podría decir eso – Ayako la miró divertida.

-A propósito, ¿hoy vendrás a la práctica? Ya no tienes excusa… - Sumire rio un poco.

-Es cierto, ya terminé de dejar todo listo en casa. Pero eso sí, llegaré después porque iré a apuntarme al club de natación ¿de acuerdo? – Ayako asintió frenéticamente.

-Te estaré esperando entonces – respondió guiñándole el ojo, Sumire sonrió.

[…]

Ese día en el entrenamiento, seguían a cabalidad lo que les había dicho su nueva entrenadora, quien llegó casi media hora después de empezar, dejando a todos atónitos como siempre. De inmediato los alumnos comenzaron a correr la voz de que había llegado. Lena va donde Haruko que estaba anotando cosas, ya que Ayako estaba entregando balones para los tiros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les falta para terminar los tiros?

-Diez minutos… - responde nerviosa, realmente la presencia de Lena imponía de una manera abrumadora.

La chica se apoyó en la pared observando y todos siguieron normales practicando, eso quiere decir: Hanamichi peleando con Rukawa, Ryota regañándolo y Mitsui diciéndole lo tonto que es... Al terminar de practicar los tiros, Ryota va donde ella.

-Hola Lena – dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Así me gusta, por mi nombre – dijo sonriendo levemente – reúne a todos por favor.

-Sí – dice aliviado porque ella le dijo algo bueno – ¡reunión de equipo! – exclama aplaudiendo, todos se acercan.

-Supongo que han hecho lo que les dije – todos asienten – bien. Quiero informarles que este viernes tendrán un partido de práctica contra Ryonan.

-¡¿Ryonan? – exclaman todos sorprendidos.

-Ellos son muy fuertes…y no esta Akagui… - dice Ishi y Kakuta.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡No pueden tener miedo por algo así, deberían ser como este genio que no le teme a nada! – todos suspiraron.

-Exactamente – apoyó Lena para sorpresa de todos – Esa es la actitud pelirrojo.

-Gracias rulitos – contestó divertido, ya que ella tenía rulos al final de su cabello.

-¡Ten más respeto cabeza hueca! – exclamó el capitán regañándolo.

-Torpe…

-Maldito Rukawa – dijo gruñendo, Lena sonreía.

-¿Dónde será? ¿Aquí o en Ryonan? – pregunta Mitsui.

-Allá. Rukawa, ¿puedes ese día?

-Sí puedo – respondió educadamente, ella asintió.

-Ustedes ya no están para partidos de práctica contra cualquier equipo, deben acostumbrarse a jugar contra los mejores, que no se les olvide eso – ellos asintieron - Bueno, eso es todo, pueden volver a la práctica.

-¡Sí!

Todos se van menos Miyagui, que estaba nervioso por preguntar.

-¿Lena? – Ella lo miró – me gustaría saber qué días vendrá y eso… no me ha dicho nada.

-Ah, eso – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre – no lo sé, depende. Trataré de hacerlo seguido, pero no puedo asegurar nada.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe.

-Oye, trátame de tú – Ryota la miró sorprendido – no soy tan vieja ¿o sí? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¡No! ¿No, cómo cree? Digo, ¿cómo crees? – preguntó nervioso, ella rio un poco.

-Anda, ve a entrenar, no pierdas tu tiempo.

-Ah, sí, con permiso – se excusó haciendo una reverencia.

Ella miraba a todos como entrenaban, hasta que de pronto se escucharon unos murmullos que cada vez se hacían más fuerte, hasta la propia Lena miró. Como nunca eran muchos hombres, todos miraban a la entrenadora, la cual no le dio importancia.

-¿Lena? Si gusta cerramos las puertas – ofrece Ayako pensando que se podía sentir incómoda.

-Déjalos, da igual – dijo sin desviar la vista de sus "alumnos".

Rato después, una chica aparece junto a Ayako, presencia que Mitsui nota de inmediato.

-¡Sumire! Viniste, que bien… - ella sonrió.

-Claro, dije que lo haría. Aunque, no pude venir antes, lo siento – Ayako negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida, ya lo sospechaba – Sumire sonrió y comenzó a mirar la práctica – Bueno, ¿Quieres que te hable de ellos? – La ojiverde asintió, pero la verdad no era que le interesara mucho – Ya conoces a Mitsui y Ryota.

-Miyagui es el capitán ¿verdad?

-Sí, antes estaba Akagui pero se retiró junto al superior Kogure. Ahora Ryota es el capitán, y Mitsui es el sub capitán.

-Ya veo…

-El de pelo rojo se llama Hanamichi Sakuragui, el de polera celeste y pelo desordenado se llama Kaede Rukawa, ambos van en primero – Sumire asintió.

-Rukawa es el chico más popular de la escuela ¿No es así? – Ayako asintió divertida.

-Así es, pero no le hace caso a nadie, es muy introvertido – Sumire asintió – ellos cuatro son los titulares de Shohoku, y los demás son Kuwata qué… - pero en eso la interrumpe Haruko.

-Ayako, te están llamando – La chica mira a Ryota que le hace un gesto con la mano.

-Enseguida vuelvo – le dice a Sumire y se marcha a la cancha.

Inevitablemente, todos ven a la ojiverde y la encuentran preciosa… aunque no resaltaba mucho al estar al lado de la hermosa Lena, que poseía una belleza abrumadora.

Mitsui estaba embobado viéndola, solo quería conocerla más… pensaba en como tener una oportunidad para hablarle o salir con ella, y nada se le ocurría.

-¡Mitsui! – Lo llama por cuarta vez Sakuragui, él lo mira sin entender - ¿Qué te pasa Mitsuito? Estás distraído, acaso ¿ya te cansaste?

-¡No digas tonteras cabeza hueca! – Lo regaña un poco sonrojado – ahora entrégame el balón – le dice arrebatándoselo, Hanamichi muere de risa entendiendo porque el tirador de tres puntos estaba así.

Mientras Ayako ayudaba a los muchachos entregándoles los balones, Haruko curiosa se acerca a la ojiverde.

-Hola, Soy Haruko Akagui, un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío señorita Akagui, me llamo Sumire Ohmiya – Haruko le sonríe.

-Qué lindo nombre, me gusta mucho – Ohmiya hace una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Eres la ayudante de Ayako? – Haruko asiente.

-Sí, ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no pertenecía a ningún club. Además, me gusta mucho el basquetbol, pero no soy muy buena jugando – explicó con pesar.

-Hay muchas maneras de hacer lo que a uno le gusta, asique no te sientas triste – Haruko le asiente sonriendo.

-¿Usted va a ingresar a algún club?

-Al de natación, hoy me inscribí.

-¡Qué bien! Ojalá pueda representar a esta escuela en los torneos – Sumire ríe un poco.

-Gracias. Disculpa pero, tu apellido es el mismo que el del ex – capitán, ¿Eres algo de él?

-Sí, él es mi hermano. Va en tercero pero, decidió dejar el club para dedicarse de lleno a los estudios, ya el próximo año entrará a la universidad – Sumire asiente.

-Comprensible. Me imagino que te llevas bien con todos los del equipo ¿verdad? – inevitablemente la castaña baja un poco la cabeza.

-Con la mayoría… - Ohmiya la mira extrañada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Inmediatamente recuerda lo que le dijo Ayako – Debe ser por Rukawa ¿no? – Haruko se sonroja mucho y baja la mirada – Al perecer te gusta ese chico…

-Desde siempre… - confiesa a la persona que acababa de conocer, pero que sin saber porque le daba mucha confianza – aunque, estoy segura que aunque me vea todos los días no sabe quién soy.

-Debe saberlo, nadie tiene tan mala memoria – trata de consolarla con una sonrisa – además eres una niña muy linda…

-Gracias – responde con una reverencia – pero Rukawa no se fija en eso… ni en nada. A él solo le interesa este deporte y nada más, yo sé… que jamás podría tener un espacio en su corazón… - Sumire hace una mueca de comprensión y no dice nada más, ya que en ese momento, las palabras realmente sobraban.

Todos los chicos del equipo estaban sorprendidos que por primea vez hubieran hombres observando la "practica", ya que se notaba que era lo que menos les interesaba e iban a otra cosa; más se sorprendían al ver que su entrenadora ni siquiera los tomaba en cuenta. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Lena habló.

-¡Mitsui! – llamó al tirador de tres, el aludido se asombró y fue de inmediato, mientras los demás iban a las duchas como siempre, menos Rukawa, pero este estaba ensayando tiros y no molestaba.

-¿Si?

-Mitsui, tienes poca resistencia – dijo sin rodeos, el chico se sorprendió un poco.

-Lo sé, es que lo dejé por dos años.

-Sí, ya sabía – dijo sacando su clásica botella de agua de una marca muy rara – por eso, todas las mañanas y sin excepción, saldrás a correr por la playa mínimo una hora.

-¿Por la playa? – pregunta sorprendido por eso.

-La arena te hace trabajar doble, fortalecerás mucho más, créeme, te ayudará mucho – explicó bebiendo.

-Lo haré – dijo agradecido por el consejo.

-Bien. Además, sábados y domingos debes hacer varias rutinas de distancias cortas, aunque sería mejor que lo hicieras todos los días…

-No, lo haré todos los días – interrumpió mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió un poco.

-Me gusta esta actitud, ahora entiendo porque Mitsuyoshi jamás dejó de creer en ti – dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro del tirador de tres puntos, él se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Nunca…? – fue inevitable preguntar.

-Ni siquiera en esos dos años – respondió dándole unas palmaditas con mirada seria – ahora, puedes irte – dijo haciendo con un gesto de cabeza, él asintió por inercia.

Lena lo miraba irse; sí ese chico si recuperaba condición, tenía un gran futuro. "Ahora veo porque te emocionan estos chicos, realmente son un diamante en bruto" pensó recordando las conversaciones con Anzai.

Lena toma su chaqueta, y al caminar hasta su motocicleta, se encuentra con muchísimos chicos que la observan, pero sigue como si nada.

-Adiós rulitos – dice divertido Sakuragui que estaba con su ejército.

-Pórtate bien pelirrojo – responde sonriendo leve poniéndose su casco.

-Jajaja ¡el talentoso Sakuragui siempre se porta bien! – todos suspiran, Lena le hace un gesto con la mano y enciende el motor.

Se siente un rugido y ella parte rauda fuera del recinto. Todos los hombres que la miraban babeaban por ella y estaban emocionados, ya casi eran sus fans.

-Tu entrenadora es genial Hanamichi, y en la moto se ve muy sexy… – dice Takamiya.

-Sí, es verdad… - dicen todos.

Sumire que estaba esperando a Ayako sentada en el escalón de la puerta del gimnasio que da directamente al patio, se ríe un poco por lo dicho por el ejército del pelirrojo.

-¿Ohmiya? – pregunta una voz tras de ella, Sumire se da vuelta y ve al chico.

-Hola superior Mitsui – lo saluda poniéndose de pie – juega muy bien – dice sincera sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias – contesta amable - ¿Esperas a alguien? – ella asiente.

-Espero a Ayako, me invitó a cenar a su casa.

-Ya veo. Tú… no eres de Kanagawa ¿verdad? – pregunta tratando de entablar una conversación.

-No, vivía en Tokio, pero con mi hermano nos mudamos acá hace unas semanas.

-Tienes un hermano… - dice indirectamente.

-Sí, se llama Akihiro Ohmiya, tiene veinte y dos años – responde con una sonrisa, se notaba que lo quería mucho.

-Se llevan bien parece… - insinúa con una sonrisa leve.

-Mucho, aunque es un poco gruñón pero está bien – Mitsui se ríe un poco y Sumire también - ¿Usted tiene hermanos?

-No, soy hijo único… aunque me hubiera gustado tenerlos la verdad – ella asiente.

En eso llega Ayako que los mira divertida.

-¡Ya llegué! – Exclama con su habitual efusividad - ¿Vamos? – pregunta a Sumire que sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando con Mitsui.

-Sí… vamos – contesta volviendo a la tierra, Ayako sonríe picarona.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. Hasta mañana – les dice a ambas Mitsui yéndose.

-Hasta mañana superior – se despide educada la ojiverde haciendo una reverencia, mientras Ayako solo dice un "adiós" con mucha efusividad.

[…]

Por fin había llegado el día viernes, el día del partido de práctica que tendría Shohoku contra Ryonan. Lena llegaría por su cuenta, cosa que le avisó a Ayako antes de irse el miércoles a la rápida, típico de ella.

-Lena ya debe haber llegado ¿no? – preguntó Ryota a su querida en el tren, mientras Sakuragui peleaba con Rukawa.

-Supongo, solo sé que llegaría por su cuenta… me dijo: "váyanse solos a Ryonan, yo llegaré sola" y se marchó – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Ryota suspiró.

-Es tan típico de ella – agregó emocionada Haruko.

-¿La admiras? – preguntó Ayako.

-No admirar – contestó un poco sonrojada – pero… es genial – dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa leve.

-Sí, tienes razón – reconoció Ryota, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Ayako, la cual desvió la mirada evitando comentarios.

Llegaron a la preparatoria de Ryonan, pero no podían entrar sin su entrenadora.

-Oye Ryochín, ¿y rulitos?

-No sé, ya debería haber llegado… - dijo mirando a todos lados.

En eso, sienten un ruido acercarse y pasa frente a ellos una motocicleta negra Fatboy de Harley Davidson, y se estaciona dentro a un costado de ellos. Todos miran sorprendidos hacia esa dirección, pero más se impresionan al ver que era su entrenadora quien se sacaba el casco dejando caer su cabellera rubia. Lena lo deja sobre la moto y guarda las llaves en su chaqueta de cuero mientras camina para entrar a Ryonan, pero se detiene.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí para siempre? – pregunta mirándolos sobre el hombro con unas gafas rojas ochenteras.

Todos salen de su impresión y la siguen, sin duda eso había sido muy sexy… casi todos iban sonrojados, Haruko y Ayako suspiraron. Pero Hanamichi como siempre era el único que se atrevía a hablarle.

-Oye rulitos, ¿me llevarás en tu motocicleta algún día?

-¿Y qué recibiré a cambio? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Ser amiga de este talentoso jajaja

-Tarado… - Sakuragui lo miró gruñendo, Lena sonreía.

Inmediatamente al entrar al gimnasio de Ryonan, el entrenador Taoka se le acerca raudamente a Lena.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí Lena – La saluda sonriendo estrechando su mano.

-Hola Moichi – Lo saluda sacándose sus lentes, todos se sorprenden por eso, incluidos los jugadores de Ryonan que conocían al entrenador y jamás escucharon a nadie atrever a decirle así.

-Allá está la banca de Shohoku y los vestidores se encuentran ahí – explicó indicando un lugar, ella asiente – bueno, ellos ya deben conocerlo, a principios de año vinieron a jugar también.

-Vayan a cambiarse – les dijo a los de Shohoku mirándolos de reojo, ellos asintieron y se fueron a los vestidores. Luego Lena se fue con el entrenador de Ryonan donde estaba el equipo de éste.

-Muchachos, ella es Lena Auerbach, la entrenadora temporal de Shohoku – ella levantó la palma de su mano a modo de saludo y no dijo nada.

-¿Auerbach? – Pregunta Hikoichi sorprendido - ¿Es pariente de Arnold Auerbach? – Ella asiente divertida. Todos se sorprenden mucho, no había nadie que no supiera quien era él.

-Moichi, ¿podemos hablar? – él asiente de inmediato y se retiran sin mirar a nadie, todos se dan cuenta que ella ni siquiera les puso atención.

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores los de Shohoku estaban cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose de acuerdo en sus jugadas, ya que el capitán Akagui no estaba, y por lo tanto iba a ser muy difícil ganarle a Ryonan.

-Escuché que un antiguo jugador de Ryonan había vuelto, uno que no tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse con nosotros – anunció Ryota a su equipo – aunque ellos ya no tengan a Uozumi e Ikegami, no debemos confiarnos.

-¡Sí! – contestaron todos con determinación.

-Aunque sea un partido de práctica, deben tomárselo enserio – luego miró al pelirrojo – Hanamichi, tu solo jugaras diez minutos al comienzo, y luego cinco minutos al final.

-¡¿Por qué? – gritó molesto.

-Aun no estás completamente recuperado de tu lesión, debes cuidarte. No vale la pena empeorar por un partido de práctica, asique es mejor reservarte para uno realmente importante – Hanamichi se puso a reír con su típica pose de genio.

-O sea que ustedes dependen de mí, lo sabía… - Kaede bufó – Rukawa… - dijo gruñendo, todos suspiraron.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, el equipo de Shohoku salió al gimnasio en dirección a la banca donde se encontraba Lena leyendo un libro tranquilamente, mientras Ayako y Haruko conversaban animadamente junto a la chica del otro día, Sumire.

-Ohmiya, has venido – dice Mitsui sonriéndole, ella hace una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes superior. He venido a ver jugar a Shohoku, ojalá pueda ganar – A Mitsui le encantaba esa forma tan respetuosa y educada en que lo trataba…

-Muchas gracias, lo haremos – ella le sonrió.

-Ahora me retiro, mucha suerte en su partido superior – le dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias, te veo a la salida – ella asiente y luego se despide de Ayako y Haruko.

Sumire sale por una puerta que dirigía al segundo piso, donde había un lugar habilitado para ver los partidos. No se dio cuenta cuando un chico que venía corriendo a toda velocidad choca con ella botándola al suelo, por lo que la chica se queja de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, iba tan apurado que no te vi y yo… - Pero se queda sin palabras cuando ella levanta el rostro y lo mira de frente.

-No se preocupe, ha sido un accidente – le dice sonriendo - ¿usted se encuentra bien? – el chico se había quedado sin palabras, mirándola embobado - ¿se encuentra bien? – insistió preocupada.

-Ah… sí, perfectamente – luego se da cuenta que estaba agachado frente a ella, y ésta tenía un poco de sangre en el brazo - ¡Estás sangrando! Cuanto lo siento, que torpe soy…

-Descuide, es solo un rasguño – le dice sonriendo leve, el chico la ayuda a levantarse y la queda mirando - ¿Usted no iba a apurado? – pregunta curiosa, él recuerda.

-¡Es cierto! El entrenador va a matarme… - Sumire se ríe un poco.

-¿Es un jugador de Ryonan? – él asiente.

-Sí, soy el capitán Akira Sendo, ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Sumire Ohmiya, encantada – se presenta haciendo una reverencia – Superior, puede irse, a mí no me pasa nada – él asintió con pesar – que esté muy bien y mucha suerte.

-Gracias, tú también cuídate – se despide respetuoso y se marcha corriendo muy rápido.

"A ver cómo me curo esto…" piensa Sumire tocándose su herida, yendo a la enfermería de Ryonan, que por supuesto… no sabía dónde estaba.

Un encantado Sendo llega a la cancha con la cabeza en la luna, pero poco le dura gracias a que los retos del entrenador Taoka casi le vuelan los tímpanos.

-¡Sendo! ¡Ya estoy harto de que llegues tarde! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que seas más responsable? ¡Eres el capitán! – Sendo lo escuchaba tapándose los oídos.

-Lo siento mucho entrenador, pero no me he demorado tanto – argumentó vagamente, el entrenador gruñe.

-Ya hablaremos los dos… - le advierte mirándolo enfadado – ahora ve a saludar al capitán y la entrenadora de Shohoku, eres el capitán y debes hacerlo.

-Claro entrenador – contesta con una sonrisa "Esta vez sí que se enojó…" piensa divertido el chico de pelos anti gravedad yendo a la banca de Shohoku.

Sakuragui y Rukawa lo miraban enfadados, se aproximaba su rival Sendo y apretaban los puños gruñendo, Mitsui y Ryota suspiraron.

-Que tal Miyagui, un placer tenerlos acá – Saluda Sendo al capitán de Shohoku estrechando su mano.

-Hola Sendo, el placer es nuestro. Muchas gracias por aceptar este partido – Sendo sonríe – ella es nuestra nueva entrenadora – presenta a Lena que ni siquiera había despegado la vista de su libro – su nombre es Lena.

-Mucho gusto entrenadora, es un gusto tenerla aquí – Sendo le estrecha su mano, pero cuando ella sube la mirada y se pone de pie, algo fastidiada por cierto, el chico casi se cae… ¡era hermosa! Y muy joven.

-Hola – saluda simplemente correspondiendo, y luego vuelve a su libro. Ryota sonríe divertido por la forma de ser de su entrenadora, cosa que no le gustó mucho a la manager del equipo rojo.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la duela – se despide Sendo obligándose a salir del shock, Ryota asiente y ve como Akira se retira.

Luego de unos minutos, Lena se pone de pie y se dirige a su equipo, por lo que todos se callan para escucharla.

-Mitsuyoshi me llamó ayer y les conté de ustedes – todos pusieron atención – su profesor está bien y les manda saludos, asique no se preocupen por él, solo espera volver para acompañarlos al campeonato.

Todos asintieron sonrientes. Como echaban de menos a su querido profesor Anzai… el cambio de Lena con él había sido muy brusco, aunque ya se estaban acostumbrando… más o menos.

-Asique – continuó la rubia – deben dar lo mejor de ustedes para no decepcionarlo – dijo apuntándolos con una mano en el bolsillo.

-¡Sí! – gritaron todos animados. Era impresionante como el profesor les daba muchos ánimos, aun a la distancia.

-Como sea… - dijo rascándose la nuca–ahora jugarán Miyagui, Rukawa, Mitsui, pelirrojo y Yasuda – luego miró a Sakuragui – tu solo jugarás diez minutos, ya te lo dijeron ¿verdad?

-Ya me lo dijeron rulitos, es que sin mí no pueden hacer nada jajaja – Lena sonrió.

-Yasuda, jugarás como delantero – le dijo al chico que estaba cohibido por esa mirada.

-S-Sí… - contestó con una leve reverencia.

-Bueno, vayan a jugar.

-¡Sí! – exclamaron todos con determinación dirigiéndose a la duela…

[…]


End file.
